


はじめて会ったとき、きみは奇妙な表情をしていた。

by plum_pot



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Top!Neil (Tenet), ニル主
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: 映画準拠(を目指した) 未来で出会って過去に帰って。1ページ目…性描写あり版(R18)　2ページ目…1ページ目と同じ内容で性描写カット版(全年齢版)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

はじめて会ったとき、きみは奇妙な表情をしていた。   
まるで、ずっと前から知己のような。

ニールとふたたび……、いや、初めてと言った方が良いのだろうか、出会ったのは唐突と言っても良かった。  
時間と時間の隙間で出会ったニールと別れて何年も経っていた。あれからニールのことを、完成させなければならない仕事のことをずっと考えていた。  
最初にあったのは喪失感だった。  
彼の気持ちも気づかないまま、自分の気持ちにも気づかないまま、別れてしまった。一緒にいたのはひと月にも満たず、その時間は短いにも関わらず、ニールは彼に核を与えてしまった。それまで彼は、そのときどきで与えられる名前の通りに生きて、過ぎ去っていくものを悲しみ抗っていた。ニールは彼に目的を与えた。彼自身の芯となるものを与えた。それは二人の間に生まれた繋がりを本物にするために必要だった。  
ニールは因果の環を閉じた。彼は因果の環を開けなければならなかった。  
しかしそれはニールの命を奪い、一つの道を選択しまうことを意味している。  
彼は恐れた。会いたいと思い、会いたくないと思った。  
あれからいくらかの年月が過ぎ、もう会うことはないのだろうかとも思い、そのことに安堵し、不安を覚え、悲しくなった。  
そしてふたたび出会ってしまった。  
ニールは彼の部署に新たに配属されてきた。彼は記憶にあるよりも若く、輝いて見えた。一人の人間が、目の前に生きている。彼の生きてきた道には自分の知らない名前があり、知らない人たちがいて、きっとそれは本来であれば、この先も続いていくものだ。  
ニールはあの日のように、手を差し出し名を名乗った。その手を握り返したが、名乗らなかった。  
何か手段があるはずだと彼は思った。  
きっと何か。過去に向かわずに済む選択肢が。

***

名前のない、その人と初めて会ったとき、悲しそうな顔をした人だと思った。それが第一印象だ。  
それまでニールは名前のない人の噂を聞いたことがあった。仕事を失敗させることがない、という話だった。成功率が高いというより、失敗したあとに挽回することができるという。経験は長く戦闘に長けていて逆行の経験も多い。それから、この業界で仕事をする者にとっては欠点にも利点にもなるだろうが、仲間に対して情に厚いという。知っているのはそれくらいだ。  
その人は、噂の通り、隙のないスーツ姿で現れた。スーツの上からも所作からも、鍛えられた肉体と柔軟さが分かる。ニールは彼の顔を眺めて、切れ長の瞳はきっと相手をなんでも見通してしまうんだろうと思った。  
それが、ニールの顔を見た瞬間、その瞳になんともいえない、奇妙な表情が浮かび、すぐに消えた。それはあまりにも細微なもので、光の加減か、気のせいだと言えばそうかもしれなかった。しかし、茶色い瞳に、何かの感情が横切り、深くなり、そして消えた……、そんなふうに見えた。  
気のせいでなければ、それは……。  
会ったばかりなのに、まるでニールが特別な存在で、周りがすべて消え失せて、ニールだけしか見ていないような、そんな気分になった。ずっと焦がれて切望してきた……、そんな視線だった。そしてそこに影が差す。  
あとになって、誰かを思い出したのかもしれない、と思った。  
この仕事をしていて長く生きていれば、誰かを失うこともあるだろう、と。

ニールは、その理由を知りたくなってしまった。  
きっとよくある話だ。悲しいことではあるが、人の命が天秤に掛けられることもあるだろう。残念ながら、それが常套手段だ。気のせいだったと分かればそれでもいい。ただ知りたくなった。  
それから何度か仕事をしたが、懐に入るような機会はなかった。飲みに誘っても、躊躇うような気配を感じるが、応えようとしない。会話はそつなく進むが、なんとなく深く入られるのを避けているような気がする。仲間に対して情に厚いという噂は嘘だったのか。  
もしかすると、名前と同じように、彼の本当のことは隠されているのかもしれなかった。それが彼の人の付き合い方なのかもしれない。  
しかしそれでも少しずつ、ニールは彼のことを知っていく。ピッキングはやや苦手なこと。もっともニールは開錠については少しばかり才能があると自負していた。人より何かが秀でていると分かるのは嬉しいものだ。経験の長けた相手ならなおさら。  
それから仕事中は飲まない。飲むのはダイエット・コークのみ。  
もっともダイエット・コークに関しては、最初からではなかった。ニールがウォッカを飲む傍ら、いつもソーダ水を飲もうとするのを味気なく感じて、別のものを勧めたくなったのだ。結局、彼はニールが勧めなくてもダイエット・コークを頼むようになっていたので、気に入ったということだろう。  
変化はとある仕事の終わりに訪れた。  
侵入した建物から辛くも逃げ出し、背後で響く鈍い爆発音を聞きながら走り続けて敷地からようやく出た……、そこで偶然通りかかったパトロールに呼び止められたのだ。  
そこを切り抜けて車を止めた裏通りまで歩いてきたところで、突然、耐えきれないと言った様子で彼は笑い出した。  
「トイレ？ あんなところで？」  
「仕方ないだろ？」  
「でも」  
彼はツボに来てしまったようで体を折って笑い続ける。ニールもつられてしまった。しばらく二人で笑い続けて、ようやく落ち着いて、顔を見合わせてまた笑った。ニールはこのとき初めて彼が声を立てて笑ったのを見た。  
ニールは、自分の胸の奥に何かが生まれたことに気づいた。いや、そこに何かがあることに気づいた。  
惹かれていたのだ、ずっと。最初に出会ったときから。その瞳は、最初からニールを勘違いさせそうになった。  
だから理由を知りたかったのだ。自分を見て、思い出した人がいるのか。その人は死んでしまったのか。生きているのか。彼のなかに残る、その人はどれだけの存在なのか。  
彼は今までよりも穏やかな顔をしてニールを見ている。ニールは彼から目が離せなかった。  
ふと彼は何かに気づいたように、体を強張らせた。それからそれもなくなる。いつもの彼に戻る。  
あの表情、とニールは思った。溶けたチョコレートの瞳には最初に会ったときに見た影が確かにあった。ニールは静かに尋ねた。  
「……何か問題でも？」  
「いや、なんでもない」  
といつもの彼は、いつも通り答えた。ニールの心は少しだけ沈んでいくのを感じた。  
彼が笑ったことで、これまで彼がニールとの交流を避けているように思ったのが気のせいではないと分かったからだ。そして彼はそのことを話すつもりはない。  
それが何だと言うのだろう……、しかし心は沈む。  
それから二人は拠点にしているホテルに戻って飲んだ。彼も断らなかった。とりとめもなく話して笑った。今までで、一番近い距離だと言えた。お互いのことは話さなかった。  
そんなふうに変わった。  
表面上は些細な変化だった。何度か仕事を重ねるうちに、相手の得手不得手を知り、性格を知り、会話が増え、仕事が終われば飲むようになった。  
しかしニールの内面では違った。目が追いかけてしまう。あの表情を探してしまう。最初に見た、あの切望するまなざし、それから悲しさ。それは一見、どこにも見られなかったが、薄皮一枚隔てていつも存在するような気がした。ニールは知りたかった。その中に入りたかった。

ある夜、ニールは薄い金色のウォッカ・トニックの残りを舐めていた。氷が溶けて、炭酸も舌に感じず、ほとんど水のようだった。ソファの隣には彼がいて、仕事が終わったため、ダイエット・コークにラムを入れて飲んでいる。会話は途切れたが、嫌な沈黙ではなかった。ホテルの窓から眼下に、ぽつぽつと煌めく街が見える。夜はどこまでも広がって、二人を黒い毛布で包み込んでいた。  
そして彼はまたあの表情をしている。悲しそうで、ひどく疲れて見える。ニールはついに口に出してしまった。  
「あなたのことを話してほしい、あなたのことを知りたい」  
その言葉は、口に出して耳に届くと、ずっと告白じみた熱を帯びていて、ニールは羞恥に頬が熱くなるのを覚えたが、同時にそれは真実だった。ニールは彼の顔を覗き込み、言葉の重みを真実にするべく、手を伸ばして近くにあった彼の手の甲にそっと自分の手を重ねた。  
彼は驚いたような顔を見せていたが、眉を寄せて視線を外してしまう。どうしてそんなに苦しそうな顔をするのかも分からない。彼は口を開く。  
「……知らない方がいい」  
Ignorance is our ammunition？  
まるでクリシェじゃないか。  
これまで幾度となく、この仕事の目的を訊いたときもその言葉を言われた。続きを聞きたくなくて、顔を近づけた。彼は体を強張らせたが、体を引く気配はない。  
そっと唇に唇を押し当てて離す。驚いているだけなのか判断がつかず、もう一度唇を押し当てると、確かにキスがわずかに返されて、全身が火照る。夢中で、ニールは片方の手で彼の後頭部を掴み、もう片方の手で顔を引き寄せてキスを深めた。体は緊張しているが、嫌がってはいない。喉の奥の甘い声も飲み込み、持てる技量を尽くして唇と舌を愛撫する。抱きしめた体は熱を帯び、ニールに力を預けて柔らかく溶けていく。ずっと前から恋人だったような気分になった。躊躇いがちにニールを抱きしめ返してキスを返してくる。たったそれだけで、これ以上ないほどに満たされ、同時にこれまで感じたことがないほどに飢えた。彼の体が熱くなっているのも気のせいではない。ニールは熱に浮かされ、そして迷った。危うい道を進んでいるとは思いたくない。  
今このときが永遠に続けば、そう思った。  
先に進んでもいいか、そう聞くのを迷った。自分の気持ちを伝えていいか迷った。  
そのうちに彼はぎこちなく体を離して立ち上がり、部屋から出ていってしまった。

ニールは諦めきれなかった。彼は矛盾した二つのシグナルをニールに送る。会いたい、会いたくない。信頼してる、信頼したくない。口づけたい、触れたくない。  
ともに行動するうちに、二人の関係はなお噛み合うようになっていく。お互いがお互いを補い、考え方は異なっていても、仕事の上で組むには最高の相手だった。  
ニールは仕事の終わりにキスを仕掛けるようになった。酒と同じく、仕事中ははっきりと拒まれるが、仕事の終わりなら拒まれないと知ったのだ。  
さらにその先まで進んだ。体を重ねて、意外にも彼が男を受け入れるのが初めてではないことを知り、ニールは灼けるような嫉妬を覚えた。それほど慣れているわけではない、ただ初めてでもない。コップに徐々に水が増すように、ニールのなかで彼への感情が溜まっていき、ついには溢れそうになる。  
それは何度目かの夜だった。お互いの体に慣れて抱きしめ合い、同じように体が熱くなり息が荒くなり、上りつめて熱が引く。まるで恋人同士のように肌が馴染むのが分かる。肌は同じ温度になる。凹凸が重なるように、触れ合うことが自然に感じる。  
「……僕は」  
とニールが言いかけると、彼は何かを察したのか、鋭くニールを睨んだ。  
「だめだ」  
「聞いてほしい」  
「止めてくれ」  
「ぼくは」  
だめだ！と彼は再度言って、慌てたようにニールの口を手で塞いだ。ニールは間近に迫る、チョコレートが溶けた瞳を見つめる。窓ガラスから射し込む夜の光が、青く赤く彼の肌を照らしていた。  
いつになく彼は必死に見えた。どうしてそんな顔をしているのか、ニールには分からない。教えてほしいとニールは思う。訊いたところで答えは得られないことも、訊く前から分かっていた。  
もうしない、とだけ彼は言った。なら、とニールは言った。  
「……名前を教えてくれないか」  
拒まれると思ったが、その人はニールの耳に唇を近づけて、はるか昔に捨て去った名前をそっと教えてくれた。それはありふれた名前で、偽名のようにも思えたが、ニールはその名前が本物だと信じた。  
まるで告白のようだったから。  
ニールは彼の柔らかな、焦げた琥珀色の肌に唇を寄せて、そっとその名前をつぶやいた。

彼は過去に遡る大規模な計画を立てていた。それはプランAに代わるプランBだった。  
インドにある巨大な軍需企業が内部から崩れたあと、その資産は各地に散らばり、新しい企業がいくつか生まれた。未来から仕掛けられた破壊の種は、それらの中に巧妙に隠されて、ひそかに組み立てられていた。  
そのことに気づいたときには、相手からかなり遅れを取っていた。おそらく相手はずっとこちらの行動を監視した上で、過去に遡り、考えられる、すべての手を打ってきた。  
彼は相手よりずっと過去に遡るしかない、と言った。  
――後戻りはできないが、これしかない。  
かつてフリーポートの中にあった回転扉は解体されて、どこにあるのか分からない。ただロシアの名前のない街に、爆発によって埋められた回転扉がある。長く整備されていないため動くかどうかは分からないが、試す価値はある。  
彼はいくつかのチームを組んで、その回転扉から時間をずらして逆行し、過去に存在した回転扉を使って順行に戻る計画を立てた。相手が逆行によって、行動を知られても良いように誰も全体は知らず、それぞれの時間と行動を指示された。  
ニールに与えられた指示は、回転扉を開けることだった。  
一週間かけて、ニールは少人数で組み回転扉を少しずつ掘り起こして行った。そして安全性が確保された時点で、部隊をいくつかに分けて逆行させていった。

入り口で銃声が鳴るのを聞き、ニールたちは振り返った。入り口にいた見張りと揉み合いになり、見張りは撃たれたが、相手も地面に崩れ落ちていく。  
「おそらく偵察だ。これからもっと人が来る。時間がない」  
男は入り口を見た。  
「逆行して近づかないよう止める」  
男はニールたちに、ここに留まるように言った。別部隊がいる可能性があるからだ。  
彼は回転扉を開けて逆行した。吸入器を装着して外に向かう過去に向かうのをニールは見る。過去に向かう残りの部隊も回転扉に急ぐ。  
ニールは入り口へ向かい、外を見たが、少なくとも今は、人の気配はなかった。かつての戦闘で壊された建物が見えるだけだ。上手く行けば逆行した彼が合流するだろう。  
ニールは倒れた見張りの怪我を確かめようとして動きを止めた。  
そこに倒れていたのは彼だったからだ。  
「……っ！」  
ニールは慌てて跪いて脈を確かめた。弱々しくもまだ脈はある。  
「……ニール」  
と意識を取り戻した彼は囁く。運命、と彼はつぶやいた。何が運命なんだ、とニールは思った。こんな運命があってたまるか。  
「起きたことは……」  
――起きたことだ。  
ニールは半狂乱になって止血しようとしたが、すでに血は流れすぎていた。目蓋が力なく震え、そしてそれきり動かなくなった。まだ体は温かいのに、もう生きていなかった。  
――もっと早く気づいていれば。  
それが意味のない後悔なのは頭では分かる。しかし理解できない。  
ニールは泣いた。自分が泣いていることも知らなかった。

彼は過去に起きたことを簡潔にまとめたファイルを残していた。  
何をなすべきなのか。大半の役割はすでに割り振られており、過去に向かった部隊が動いていたが、過去の彼と、サンジェイ・シンとプリヤを結ぶ仲介役はまだ割り振られていなかった。  
ここ数ヶ月、彼と仕事をしていたニールが割り振られた。彼を守り、現在まで生かさなければならない。もし彼が過去、死んでしまったら、この計画全体がどうなってしまうかは誰も分からなかった。祖父のパラドックスだ。  
ニールは過去に戻る。そして彼に会い、彼を助ける。

そうしてニールは彼に再会する。  
すべて知っていたんだな、と思う。  
――起こったことは変えれない。  
彼が死んでしまったことは変えられない。でも彼はこうして過去におそらく……、いや、きっとニールと会っていたのだ。彼は過去に来たニールとは別れてしまった。  
何が起こるか分からない。彼は詳細を残さなかったから。  
恐ろしくないと言ったら嘘だ。だが、それよりもうなじの逆立つような興奮があった。もしかして……、もしかして……。  
クラブで彼が来るのを待つ間、ニールは頼んだウォッカ・トニックをいつの間にか、ほとんど飲み干してしまっていた。時間通りに麻のスーツに隙なく身を包んだ彼がヨットクラブに入ってくる。  
ニールは彼の隣に腰を下ろす。彼の視線を感じる。ニールは視線を返して、まるで初めて会ったかのように名乗り、手を差し出した。  
過去の彼はまだ何も知らない。自分の知る彼よりもいくぶん若く、ニールをまっすぐに見つめてくる。過去の彼はニールの視線を避けようとしない。ニールのことを信頼しかねている、という感情を隠そうともしない。突然、ウォッカ・トニックの酔いが回るように思う。

過去の彼は、訝しげながらも信用し、そしてニールをずっと見ている。まるでデジャビュの原因を探すみたいに。こんなふうに『彼』はニールを見なかった。  
ニールはその視線を返す。そうすると、彼は居心地悪そうに視線を彷徨わせる。  
二人の間には間違いなく熱があった。  
ムンバイの夜が更けていく。昼間は暑かったが夜は涼しい。ホテルの窓を開くと乾いた夜気が流れ込んできて心地良い。ホテルの部屋は先ほどまでの町の喧騒が嘘のように静かだった。彼の横顔を見つめていると、彼は口を開いた。  
「どうしてそんな目で……」  
彼はそう言いかけてバカバカしいとでも言うように首を振った。  
「なんでもない」  
「『どうしてそんな目で見るのか？』」  
彼はハッと笑い、重ねてなんでもないと言った。  
「『そんな目』とは、どんな視線？」  
そうニールが訊くと彼は顔をしかめた。  
「まるで……、全部知っているような……」  
ニールは笑った。  
「プロだからね、仕事のことなら何でも調べるよ。そのために支払われてるんだ」  
彼はバカと言って笑った。君のことはすべて知っているし、肝心なことは何も知らないとニールは思った。でも、とニールは言った。  
「でも君のことは何も知らない」  
陳腐な口説き文句をなぞって、教えてほしい、と囁くと、しかし彼は視線を彷徨わせたので、ニールは嬉しくなってしまった。どんな言葉も、効果があれば陳腐とは言わないのだ。ニールが顔を近づけると、彼の方から口づけてくれた。甘い唇。甘いにおい。マリブ・コーラに入っていたココナツのにおいがする。  
今、このときは永遠だ、とニールは思った。  
彼がどうキスするのが好きなのかはすでに知っている。どう触ればいいか分かっている。  
ソファに座って、彼の甘い吐息を唇で味わいながら手で性器をゆっくりと愛撫する。手の中に逐情したあと、二人でシャワーに入り、ニールはそこで彼に尻の穴の洗い方を教え、シャワールームのなか、指で彼の尻を少し弄った。彼は最初、慣れない感覚に戸惑っていたが、好むやり方で前立腺を優しく刺激すると感じ始めて、ニールの腕を痛いほどに握りしめ、しまいには立っていられないほどになった。  
ニールは彼が後ろの経験がないことを知る。かつて自分が嫉妬した相手は自分だったのか？ 興奮と歓喜にのぼせそうだった。

最初に体を繋げた夜、仕掛けたの彼の方からだった。おそらくは初めてだというのにニールの体に跨がって、ぎこちなく受け入れて腰を揺らし始めた。暗いホテルの部屋で、フットライトの明かりだけが彼の滑らかな肌を黄色く照らしていた。ニールは見蕩れた。いつまでも見ていたかった。  
彼の穴は最初狭くて強張っていた。ニールは潤滑剤を自分のペニスと彼の穴に足してやり、萎えた性器を丁寧に愛撫する。少しずつ彼の体の強張りが溶けていくのが分かって、ニールは微笑んだ。  
ぎこちなかった腰の動きが徐々に大胆になり、息が荒くなりなっていく。彼は腰を持ち上げ、また沈めてニールの性器を咥え込み、潤滑剤にぬめる、ニールの手のひらに性器を擦りつける。寄せては返す波が徐々に大きくなっていくのが分かる。  
ニールはもっと彼に感じてもっとほしくて、体勢を入れ替えていいか聞き、了承を得て彼を組み敷いた。  
ニールは自分はあまり動かないまま、前立腺に亀頭を押しつけ、彼の感じるところを丁寧に愛撫した。首すじから胸、乳首、脇腹、性器、太もも、太ももの内側、尻、脚、足の指……。あまり動かないようにするのは大変だったが、その価値はあった。やがて組み敷かれた彼はもどかしそうに腰を揺すってニールに尻を押しつけ、それとともに中が熱くなってひくつくようになる。  
ニールは慎重に腰を動かし始めた。もっとも感じる前立腺に当てるようにして、同じ速さでそれほど強くなく腰を振る。  
『彼』はあまり声を出さない印象があったが、その夜、そうでもないことを知る。  
そのうち断続的に後ろで上りつめ始めた彼は、もう体のコントロールを失っているように見えた。熱い体は不随意に跳ねて、蕩けた肉壁はニールのペニスをしゃぶりつく。この間初めて触れたときには、ニールの指に戸惑い、今夜も最初はニールのペニスを受け入れるのがやっとというきつさだったが、今はどこもかしこも柔らかく熱くなっている。ニールは、ひたすらに彼の好むやり方で、しかし決して過ぎた刺激にならないように優しく彼の性器を弄った。彼はときおりひどく甘く鳴いて、激しく中の肉茎を締めつける。それが彼が後ろで達しているときだと分かる。  
どこまでも続く、ぬるく深い快感の波に、ニールもやがて理性を飛ばして本能のままに目の前の溶けたチョコレート色の体を貪った。

ロシアの名前のない町スタルスク12で、セイターの仕掛けた爆発物からアルゴリズムを取り出し、ニールはアイブズと彼を助け出すことができた。世界が破滅する日は今日ではなかった。すべてが終わったかに思えたあと、ニールはまだ自分がやれることが残っていることにふと気づく。  
これか、とニールは思った。彼が始めたものは、こうやって完成するのだ。  
彼は守らなければならない。この先、ずっと生きて、また自分と出会うまで。  
これがリアリティだ。運命ではなく。ニールと彼が選んだ結果だ。選び取った結果のために、因果を逆に辿る。  
逆行する世界のなかで、君と出会い、君に救われて君と別れ、君を救う……。

***

ニールはかすかな波の音で目覚めた。  
断続的に響く、船のエンジンの低い音。カモメの高い声。風の音。  
船のベッドでニールは目を開けた。ベッドの上に彼が腰掛けている。彼はニールの顔を見て、逆行した、とだけ言った。  
ニールはぎこちなくベッドから起き上がる。逆行して歩き始めたかのように、長い間、動いていなかった体が軋む。ニールは感覚を確かめるように手を開き、握る。まだ少し痛みが残っているが、撃たれた痕は塞がっているようだ。  
「ニール、キエフのオペラハウスでも助けてくれたのは君なんだろう」  
しばらくすると彼が言った。  
「……何のことだ？」  
ニールは何の話か分からず、眉を寄せて彼の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「あれは……」  
と彼は言いかけてハッとする。  
「そうか、これから起こるのか」  
「また君を助けなきゃいけないのか？」  
冗談めかしてそう言うと彼は笑った。  
「そうだ」  
彼はニールの額に額を押し当てて言った。  
「最後に二人とも立っていたら、全部話してくれるんだろう？」  
ニールは笑った。  
「そうだった」  
ニールは彼に唇を寄せた。最後に見たときと同じように、やっぱり彼の目は涙に潤んでいる。その目もとに口づける。涙の味、潮のにおい。

これまでの話と、これからの話をしよう。  
君から始まり、君へ向かう話を。

了


	2. Chapter 2

はじめて会ったとき、きみは奇妙な表情をしていた。  
まるで、ずっと前から知己のような。

ニールとふたたび……、いや、初めてと言った方が良いのだろうか、出会ったのは唐突と言っても良かった。  
時間と時間の隙間で出会ったニールと別れて何年も経っていた。あれからニールのことを、完成させなければならない仕事のことをずっと考えていた。  
最初にあったのは喪失感だった。  
彼の気持ちも気づかないまま、自分の気持ちにも気づかないまま、別れてしまった。一緒にいたのはひと月にも満たず、その時間は短いにも関わらず、ニールは彼に核を与えてしまった。それまで彼は、そのときどきで与えられる名前の通りに生きて、過ぎ去っていくものを悲しみ抗っていた。ニールは彼に目的を与えた。彼自身の芯となるものを与えた。それは二人の間に生まれた繋がりを本物にするために必要だった。  
ニールは因果の環を閉じた。彼は因果の環を開けなければならなかった。  
しかしそれはニールの命を奪い、一つの道を選択しまうことを意味している。  
彼は恐れた。会いたいと思い、会いたくないと思った。  
あれからいくらかの年月が過ぎ、もう会うことはないのだろうかとも思い、そのことに安堵し、不安を覚え、悲しくなった。  
そしてふたたび出会ってしまった。  
ニールは彼の部署に新たに配属されてきた。彼は記憶にあるよりも若く、輝いて見えた。一人の人間が、目の前に生きている。彼の生きてきた道には自分の知らない名前があり、知らない人たちがいて、きっとそれは本来であれば、この先も続いていくものだ。  
ニールはあの日のように、手を差し出し名を名乗った。その手を握り返したが、名乗らなかった。  
何か手段があるはずだと彼は思った。  
きっと何か。過去に向かわずに済む選択肢が。

***

名前のない、その人と初めて会ったとき、悲しそうな顔をした人だと思った。それが第一印象だ。  
それまでニールは名前のない人の噂を聞いたことがあった。仕事を失敗させることがない、という話だった。成功率が高いというより、失敗したあとに挽回することができるという。経験は長く戦闘に長けていて逆行の経験も多い。それから、この業界で仕事をする者にとっては欠点にも利点にもなるだろうが、仲間に対して情に厚いという。知っているのはそれくらいだ。  
その人は、噂の通り、隙のないスーツ姿で現れた。スーツの上からも所作からも、鍛えられた肉体と柔軟さが分かる。ニールは彼の顔を眺めて、切れ長の瞳はきっと相手をなんでも見通してしまうんだろうと思った。  
それが、ニールの顔を見た瞬間、その瞳になんともいえない、奇妙な表情が浮かび、すぐに消えた。それはあまりにも細微なもので、光の加減か、気のせいだと言えばそうかもしれなかった。しかし、茶色い瞳に、何かの感情が横切り、深くなり、そして消えた……、そんなふうに見えた。  
気のせいでなければ、それは……。  
会ったばかりなのに、まるでニールが特別な存在で、周りがすべて消え失せて、ニールだけしか見ていないような、そんな気分になった。ずっと焦がれて切望してきた……、そんな視線だった。そしてそこに影が差す。  
あとになって、誰かを思い出したのかもしれない、と思った。  
この仕事をしていて長く生きていれば、誰かを失うこともあるだろう、と。

ニールは、その理由を知りたくなってしまった。  
きっとよくある話だ。悲しいことではあるが、人の命が天秤に掛けられることもあるだろう。残念ながら、それが常套手段だ。気のせいだったと分かればそれでもいい。ただ知りたくなった。  
それから何度か仕事をしたが、懐に入るような機会はなかった。飲みに誘っても、躊躇うような気配を感じるが、応えようとしない。会話はそつなく進むが、なんとなく深く入られるのを避けているような気がする。仲間に対して情に厚いという噂は嘘だったのか。  
もしかすると、名前と同じように、彼の本当のことは隠されているのかもしれなかった。それが彼の人の付き合い方なのかもしれない。  
しかしそれでも少しずつ、ニールは彼のことを知っていく。ピッキングはやや苦手なこと。もっともニールは開錠については少しばかり才能があると自負していた。人より何かが秀でていると分かるのは嬉しいものだ。経験の長けた相手ならなおさら。  
それから仕事中は飲まない。飲むのはダイエット・コークのみ。  
もっともダイエット・コークに関しては、最初からではなかった。ニールがウォッカを飲む傍ら、いつもソーダ水を飲もうとするのを味気なく感じて、別のものを勧めたくなったのだ。結局、彼はニールが勧めなくてもダイエット・コークを頼むようになっていたので、気に入ったということだろう。  
変化はとある仕事の終わりに訪れた。  
侵入した建物から辛くも逃げ出し、背後で響く鈍い爆発音を聞きながら走り続けて敷地からようやく出た……、そこで偶然通りかかったパトロールに呼び止められたのだ。  
そこを切り抜けて車を止めた裏通りまで歩いてきたところで、突然、耐えきれないと言った様子で彼は笑い出した。  
「トイレ？ あんなところで？」  
「仕方ないだろ？」  
「でも」  
彼はツボに来てしまったようで体を折って笑い続ける。ニールもつられてしまった。しばらく二人で笑い続けて、ようやく落ち着いて、顔を見合わせてまた笑った。ニールはこのとき初めて彼が声を立てて笑ったのを見た。  
ニールは、自分の胸の奥に何かが生まれたことに気づいた。いや、そこに何かがあることに気づいた。  
惹かれていたのだ、ずっと。最初に出会ったときから。その瞳は、最初からニールを勘違いさせそうになった。  
だから理由を知りたかったのだ。自分を見て、思い出した人がいるのか。その人は死んでしまったのか。生きているのか。彼のなかに残る、その人はどれだけの存在なのか。  
彼は今までよりも穏やかな顔をしてニールを見ている。ニールは彼から目が離せなかった。  
ふと彼は何かに気づいたように、体を強張らせた。それからそれもなくなる。いつもの彼に戻る。  
あの表情、とニールは思った。溶けたチョコレートの瞳には最初に会ったときに見た影が確かにあった。ニールは静かに尋ねた。  
「……何か問題でも？」  
「いや、なんでもない」  
といつもの彼は、いつも通り答えた。ニールの心は少しだけ沈んでいくのを感じた。  
彼が笑ったことで、これまで彼がニールとの交流を避けているように思ったのが気のせいではないと分かったからだ。そして彼はそのことを話すつもりはない。  
それが何だと言うのだろう……、しかし心は沈む。  
それから二人は拠点にしているホテルに戻って飲んだ。彼も断らなかった。とりとめもなく話して笑った。今までで、一番近い距離だと言えた。お互いのことは話さなかった。  
そんなふうに変わった。  
表面上は些細な変化だった。何度か仕事を重ねるうちに、相手の得手不得手を知り、性格を知り、会話が増え、仕事が終われば飲むようになった。  
しかしニールの内面では違った。目が追いかけてしまう。あの表情を探してしまう。最初に見た、あの切望するまなざし、それから悲しさ。それは一見、どこにも見られなかったが、薄皮一枚隔てていつも存在するような気がした。ニールは知りたかった。その中に入りたかった。

ある夜、ニールは薄い金色のウォッカ・トニックの残りを舐めていた。氷が溶けて、炭酸も舌に感じず、ほとんど水のようだった。ソファの隣には彼がいて、仕事が終わったため、ダイエット・コークにラムを入れて飲んでいる。会話は途切れたが、嫌な沈黙ではなかった。ホテルの窓から眼下に、ぽつぽつと煌めく街が見える。夜はどこまでも広がって、二人を黒い毛布で包み込んでいた。  
そして彼はまたあの表情をしている。悲しそうで、ひどく疲れて見える。ニールはついに口に出してしまった。  
「あなたのことを話してほしい、あなたのことを知りたい」  
その言葉は、口に出して耳に届くと、ずっと告白じみた熱を帯びていて、ニールは羞恥に頬が熱くなるのを覚えたが、同時にそれは真実だった。ニールは彼の顔を覗き込み、言葉の重みを真実にするべく、手を伸ばして近くにあった彼の手の甲にそっと自分の手を重ねた。  
彼は驚いたような顔を見せていたが、眉を寄せて視線を外してしまう。どうしてそんなに苦しそうな顔をするのかも分からない。彼は口を開く。  
「……知らない方がいい」  
Ignorance is our ammunition？  
まるでクリシェじゃないか。  
これまで幾度となく、この仕事の目的を訊いたときもその言葉を言われた。続きを聞きたくなくて、顔を近づけた。彼は体を強張らせたが、体を引く気配はない。  
そっと唇に唇を押し当てて離す。驚いているだけなのか判断がつかず、もう一度唇を押し当てると、確かにキスがわずかに返されて、全身が火照る。夢中で、ニールは片方の手で彼の後頭部を掴み、もう片方の手で顔を引き寄せてキスを深めた。体は緊張していた体は次第に力が抜けていく。ずっと前から恋人だったような気分になった。躊躇いがちにニールを抱きしめ返してキスを返してくる。たったそれだけで、これ以上ないほどに満たされ、同時にこれまで感じたことがないほどに飢えた。ニールは熱に浮かされ、そして迷った。危うい道を進んでいるとは思いたくない。  
今このときが永遠に続けば、そう思った。  
自分の気持ちを伝えていいか迷う。そのうちに彼はぎこちなく体を離して立ち上がり、部屋から出ていってしまった。

ニールは諦めきれなかった。彼は矛盾した二つのシグナルをニールに送る。会いたい、会いたくない。信頼してる、信頼したくない。口づけたい、触れたくない。  
ともに行動するうちに、二人の関係はなお噛み合うようになっていく。お互いがお互いを補い、考え方は異なっていても、仕事の上で組むには最高の相手だった。  
ニールは仕事の終わりにキスを仕掛けるようになった。酒と同じく、仕事中ははっきりと拒まれるが、仕事の終わりなら拒まれないと知ったのだ。  
「……僕は」  
とニールが言いかけると、彼は何かを察したのか、鋭くニールを睨んだ。  
「だめだ」  
「聞いてほしい」  
「止めてくれ」  
「ぼくは」  
だめだ！と彼は再度言って、慌てたようにニールの口を手で塞いだ。ニールは間近に迫る、チョコレートが溶けた瞳を見つめる。窓ガラスから射し込む夜の光が、青く赤く彼の肌を照らしていた。  
いつになく彼は必死に見えた。どうしてそんな顔をしているのか、ニールには分からない。教えてほしいとニールは思う。訊いたところで答えは得られないことも、訊く前から分かっていた。  
もうしない、とだけ彼は言った。なら、とニールは言った。  
「……名前を教えてくれないか」  
拒まれると思ったが、その人はニールの耳に唇を近づけて、はるか昔に捨て去った名前をそっと教えてくれた。それはありふれた名前で、偽名のようにも思えたが、ニールはその名前が本物だと信じた。  
まるで告白のようだったから。  
ニールは彼の柔らかな、焦げた琥珀色の肌に唇を寄せて、そっとその名前をつぶやいた。

彼は過去に遡る大規模な計画を立てていた。それはプランAに代わるプランBだった。  
インドにある巨大な軍需企業が内部から崩れたあと、その資産は各地に散らばり、新しい企業がいくつか生まれた。未来から仕掛けられた破壊の種は、それらの中に巧妙に隠されて、ひそかに組み立てられていた。  
そのことに気づいたときには、相手からかなり遅れを取っていた。おそらく相手はずっとこちらの行動を監視した上で、過去に遡り、考えられる、すべての手を打ってきた。  
彼は相手よりずっと過去に遡るしかない、と言った。  
――後戻りはできないが、これしかない。  
かつてフリーポートの中にあった回転扉は解体されて、どこにあるのか分からない。ただロシアの名前のない街に、爆発によって埋められた回転扉がある。長く整備されていないため動くかどうかは分からないが、試す価値はある。  
彼はいくつかのチームを組んで、その回転扉から時間をずらして逆行し、過去に存在した回転扉を使って順行に戻る計画を立てた。相手が逆行によって、行動を知られても良いように誰も全体は知らず、それぞれの時間と行動を指示された。  
ニールに与えられた指示は、回転扉を開けることだった。  
一週間かけて、ニールは少人数で組み回転扉を少しずつ掘り起こして行った。そして安全性が確保された時点で、部隊をいくつかに分けて逆行させていった。

入り口で銃声が鳴るのを聞き、ニールたちは振り返った。入り口にいた見張りと揉み合いになり、見張りは撃たれたが、相手も地面に崩れ落ちていく。  
「おそらく偵察だ。これからもっと人が来る。時間がない」  
男は入り口を見た。  
「逆行して近づかないよう止める」  
男はニールたちに、ここに留まるように言った。別部隊がいる可能性があるからだ。  
彼は回転扉を開けて逆行した。吸入器を装着して外に向かう過去に向かうのをニールは見る。過去に向かう残りの部隊も回転扉に急ぐ。  
ニールは入り口へ向かい、外を見たが、少なくとも今は、人の気配はなかった。かつての戦闘で壊された建物が見えるだけだ。上手く行けば逆行した彼が合流するだろう。  
ニールは倒れた見張りの怪我を確かめようとして動きを止めた。  
そこに倒れていたのは彼だったからだ。  
「……っ！」  
ニールは慌てて跪いて脈を確かめた。弱々しくもまだ脈はある。  
「……ニール」  
と意識を取り戻した彼は囁く。運命、と彼はつぶやいた。何が運命なんだ、とニールは思った。こんな運命があってたまるか。  
「起きたことは……」  
――起きたことだ。  
ニールは半狂乱になって止血しようとしたが、すでに血は流れすぎていた。目蓋が力なく震え、そしてそれきり動かなくなった。まだ体は温かいのに、もう生きていなかった。  
――もっと早く気づいていれば。  
それが意味のない後悔なのは頭では分かる。しかし理解できない。  
ニールは泣いた。自分が泣いていることも知らなかった。

彼は過去に起きたことを簡潔にまとめたファイルを残していた。  
何をなすべきなのか。大半の役割はすでに割り振られており、過去に向かった部隊が動いていたが、過去の彼と、サンジェイ・シンとプリヤを結ぶ仲介役はまだ割り振られていなかった。  
ここ数ヶ月、彼と仕事をしていたニールが割り振られた。彼を守り、現在まで生かさなければならない。もし彼が過去、死んでしまったら、この計画全体がどうなってしまうかは誰も分からなかった。祖父のパラドックスだ。  
ニールは過去に戻る。そして彼に会い、彼を助ける。

そうしてニールは彼に再会する。  
すべて知っていたんだな、と思う。  
――起こったことは変えれない。  
彼が死んでしまったことは変えられない。でも彼はこうして過去におそらく……、いや、きっとニールと会っていたのだ。彼は過去に来たニールとは別れてしまった。  
何が起こるか分からない。彼は詳細を残さなかったから。  
恐ろしくないと言ったら嘘だ。だが、それよりもうなじの逆立つような興奮があった。もしかして……、もしかして……。  
クラブで彼が来るのを待つ間、ニールは頼んだウォッカ・トニックをいつの間にか、ほとんど飲み干してしまっていた。時間通りに麻のスーツに隙なく身を包んだ彼がヨットクラブに入ってくる。  
ニールは彼の隣に腰を下ろす。彼の視線を感じる。ニールは視線を返して、まるで初めて会ったかのように名乗り、手を差し出した。  
過去の彼はまだ何も知らない。自分の知る彼よりもいくぶん若く、ニールをまっすぐに見つめてくる。過去の彼はニールの視線を避けようとしない。ニールのことを信頼しかねている、という感情を隠そうともしない。突然、ウォッカ・トニックの酔いが回るように思う。

過去の彼は、訝しげながらも信用し、そしてニールをずっと見ている。まるでデジャビュの原因を探すみたいに。こんなふうに『彼』はニールを見なかった。  
ニールはその視線を返す。そうすると、彼は居心地悪そうに視線を彷徨わせる。  
二人の間には間違いなく熱があった。  
ムンバイの夜が更けていく。昼間は暑かったが夜は涼しい。ホテルの窓を開くと乾いた夜気が流れ込んできて心地良い。ホテルの部屋は先ほどまでの町の喧騒が嘘のように静かだった。彼の横顔を見つめていると、彼は口を開いた。  
「どうしてそんな目で……」  
彼はそう言いかけてバカバカしいとでも言うように首を振った。  
「なんでもない」  
「『どうしてそんな目で見るのか？』」  
彼はハッと笑い、重ねてなんでもないと言った。  
「『そんな目』とは、どんな視線？」  
そうニールが訊くと彼は顔をしかめた。  
「まるで……、全部知っているような……」  
ニールは笑った。  
「プロだからね、仕事のことなら何でも調べるよ。そのために支払われてるんだ」  
彼はバカと言って笑った。君のことはすべて知っているし、肝心なことは何も知らないとニールは思った。でも、とニールは言った。  
「でも君のことは何も知らない」  
陳腐な口説き文句をなぞって、教えてほしい、と囁くと、しかし彼は視線を彷徨わせたので、ニールは嬉しくなってしまった。どんな言葉も、効果があれば陳腐とは言わないのだ。ニールが顔を近づけると、彼の方から口づけてくれた。甘い唇。甘いにおい。マリブ・コーラに入っていたココナツのにおいがする。  
今、このときは永遠だ、とニールは思った。  
彼がどうキスするのが好きなのかはすでに知っている。どう触ればいいか分かっている。  
かつて自分が嫉妬した相手は自分だったのか？ 興奮と歓喜にのぼせそうだった。

ロシアの名前のない町スタルスク12で、セイターの仕掛けた爆発物からアルゴリズムを取り出し、ニールはアイブズと彼を助け出すことができた。世界が破滅する日は今日ではなかった。すべてが終わったかに思えたあと、ニールはまだ自分がやれることが残っていることにふと気づく。  
これか、とニールは思った。彼が始めたものは、こうやって完成するのだ。  
彼は守らなければならない。この先、ずっと生きて、また自分と出会うまで。  
これがリアリティだ。運命ではなく。ニールと彼が選んだ結果だ。選び取った結果のために、因果を逆に辿る。  
逆行する世界のなかで、君と出会い、君に救われて君と別れ、君を救う……。

***

ニールはかすかな波の音で目覚めた。  
断続的に響く、船のエンジンの低い音。カモメの高い声。風の音。  
船のベッドでニールは目を開けた。ベッドの上に彼が腰掛けている。彼はニールの顔を見て、逆行した、とだけ言った。  
ニールはぎこちなくベッドから起き上がる。逆行して歩き始めたかのように、長い間、動いていなかった体が軋む。ニールは感覚を確かめるように手を開き、握る。まだ少し痛みが残っているが、撃たれた痕は塞がっているようだ。  
「ニール、キエフのオペラハウスでも助けてくれたのは君なんだろう」  
しばらくすると彼が言った。  
「……何のことだ？」  
ニールは何の話か分からず、眉を寄せて彼の顔を覗き込んだ。  
「あれは……」  
と彼は言いかけてハッとする。  
「そうか、これから起こるのか」  
「また君を助けなきゃいけないのか？」  
冗談めかしてそう言うと彼は笑った。  
「そうだ」  
彼はニールの額に額を押し当てて言った。  
「最後に二人とも立っていたら、全部話してくれるんだろう？」  
ニールは笑った。  
「そうだった」  
ニールは彼に唇を寄せた。最後に見たときと同じように、やっぱり彼の目は涙に潤んでいる。その目もとに口づける。涙の味、潮のにおい。

これまでの話と、これからの話をしよう。  
君から始まり、君へ向かう話を。

了

**Author's Note:**

> あとがき
> 
> たぶん映画準拠です。  
> ない頭を絞って考えました。  
> たぶんテネットってループしてるようだけど、してなくて、時間自体は一方にしか流れてないっぽい。  
> 過去が変わるとしたら、因果が逆転するので、すでに起きていることになるっぽい。  
> という解釈で頑張って書こうとしたけど、穴があると思います。
> 
> 映画後、主人公はふたたびニールと出会って、ニールが死ぬと分かってるのに過去に向かわせて別れて一人で生きるのか…と思うと悲しすぎたので殺すことにしました（セイターの気持ち）  
> 始まりと終わりが同じで、お互いがお互いを助けるために死んでいたら…という妄想です。  
> で、最後に二人で幸せになるルートを都合良く考えてみました。  
> いろいろ考えられそうな気がします。  
> 最後の段落、解釈違いだったらごめんなさい。  
> 別れることこそがエモいとも思います。  
> 何度もループしていても良いです。
> 
> 最初に主人公がニールに助けられたのがよく分かりません。もし、オリジナルルートで主人公がオペラハウスで死んでいたら、未来から主人公が指示することもないわけですよね。  
> なので、主人公がそもそもオペラハウスで死にそうになったのは、セイターが過去に介入したからだ、と考えてみました。  
> セイターが過去に介入して、オペラハウスと、その後、主人公を殺そうとするけれど、ニールや仲間が助けた…とか？？  
> 卵が先か、鶏が先かの話で、全然整理できてないんですけど。  
> （フォロワーさんが、冒頭で主人公の歯が治っていたのは、逆行して治癒したのではないかと言っていて、天才だと思いました…キエフのオペラハウス襲撃からフリーポート飛行機爆発までが10日しかないのでありえそうです）
> 
> この二人は、恋人が記憶喪失ネタ、年齢逆転ネタを二人とも映画準拠で可能なのが美味しいですね。  
> R18版は、かつて嫉妬した相手が自分だった+すでに知ってる恋人の初体験は美味しいなーーと思って書きました。


End file.
